1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices today are needed for computer monitors, television, mobile phones, etc. Display devices which use digital data to display images include cathode-ray tube display, liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting device (OLED), etc. As display devices like these become high-resolution and large, the amount of data transmitted and its speed of transmission also increase.
One of the elements which contribute to better quality in a liquid crystal display device is setting gamma. Setting gamma is a correlation of display luminance and grayscale data, which may be defined by a gamma curve. Generally, display devices feature a gamma characteristic that the luminance of displayed images does not linearly increase with respect to input signal level applied to pixel. Here, gamma correction refers to converting light into electric signals in a camera and, when converting the converted electric signals back into images in the receiver, making adjustments necessary because the photoelectric conversion characteristics of the camera and the receiver are different, and because they are not linear. The relevant mathematical expressions here may be demonstrated with a curve called a gamma curve.
On the other hand, because an active matrix organic light emitting device uses the light emitted from its own organic light emitting layer, it is difficult to adjust the luminance of the whole of an organic light emitting display panel from outside, unlike a liquid crystal display device which can adjust whole luminance by adjusting the amount of light incident to the liquid crystal display panel by adjusting the voltage applied to the liquid crystal. Accordingly, a method to adjust the luminance of an organic light emitting display device by applying the impulse driving method in order to correct the motion blur phenomenon of the organic light emitting display device, that is, a method to dim an organic light emitting display device, is proposed.